


ASMR On Titan

by ralex002



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: High School AU from Manga, Levi is a janitor, Multi, Other, What if they were ASMRtists?, i just needed to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/ralex002
Summary: If the veterans of AoT were ASMRtists, here's what they would do for their videos. I hope you all get tingles ... or at least weirded out.





	ASMR On Titan

“I hope you washed your hands before coming to my table,” a soft, masculine voice spoke into a microphone. “At least use this hand sanitizer before touching my fine china.”

Slender and strong white fingers gently placed a pretty teacup on a saucer, intentionally creating a small clink of china on china. His fingers tapped and brushed along the little blue cup’s lip when the raven-haired man began whispering into the mic. 

“This,” Levi spoke softly, “is my favorite tea set. One of the first I bought after I … settled down in this town…”

He trailed off, allowing the mic to pick up the soft breath of his words. He wasn’t the whispering type of ASMRtist, but his soft-spoken tone worked well for his followers. Reaching to the left, Levi brought a blue and white teapot into view, tenderly stroking it from handle to bottom. His calloused janitor hands created a sweet rasping against the fine china that carried well to his high-quality microphone. 

Reaching under his desk, Levi brushed his fingers along several tins of tea before settling on one. He chose a tin of loose black tea from under his desk. All the supplies Levi needed were placed out prior to the recording so that he could find everything he needed. The awkward, yet kind man was attuned to what his followers on YouTube wanted to see. He knew how much they enjoyed the rustling of his sleeves as he moved around, removed the tin, and tapped it rapidly with his fingernails. It was a sound he enjoyed himself and wanted others to pick up on, as well. 

Tapping one last time, Levi paused, wrapped his hand around the lid and removed it. But he didn’t remove it entirely. One more tingly trigger his subscribers seemed to enjoy in his surveys was when he rubbed the lids against the edge of the tins before placing them to the side. Gentle rubbing metal on metal made the hairs on the janitor’s neck prickle in gentle pleasure, as well. His hooded lids dropped a moment of gentle of drowsiness. 

“This tea is … one of my favorites,” he breathed out in almost a whisper. “It’s an Assam and Ceylon blend that I drink every morning.” 

He picked some loose tea from the container and placed it in a metal tea ball attached to a chain. 

“I’m gonna make us some this morning,” he stated simply.

Small fingers placed the tea ball into the pot. He reached for the kettle of hot water to pour over the tea. 

“Assam is bitter and robust,” his voice trickled into the mic. “It requires a steeping time of about two-to-three minutes.”

Water flows into the pot, jostling the metal ball around against the fragile material. Raven hair falls into his eyes as his head stoops a tad to inhale the tea’s scent. The mic catches the husky breath of air sucked through his nose.

“I found that,” he placed the lid on the pot, “the water temperature should be ... anywhere from 194 degrees to 203 degrees Fahrenheit.”

As the tea steeped for a couple minutes, Levi set his “guest’s” side of the table with a saucer, teacup, and a small plate of biscuits. He placed the biscuits against the plate with just enough care and force so that they created thicker taps against the porcelain. 

“Don’t make too much of a mess when you eat these,” he softly stated. 

Acting as though he just remembered how many minutes it had been, Levi tenderly uncovered the teapot, removed the tea ball, and placed it aside on a separate saucer. It would be a pain in the ass if he stained the table with black tea.

“Now,” he poured some tea, “it’s tea time.”


End file.
